Little Sun's Treasure of The Heart
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Kaylnda Derek has had a life full of adventure. She has had many men who have had a place in her heart, but the one man that she truly loves dies and comes back into her life. What will she do to when she sees him again and has to help find a pirate's lost treasure in order to save his life. Will Sam Drake get her heart again and will she get the chance to tell him her feelings?
1. Prolog

Prolog- Getting Back Into Treasure Hunting

Kaylnda Derek slowly opened the door to her house and walked in, slowly turning on the lights. A sigh escaped her lips as her light blue eyes scanned the room. A pair of rectangular black framed glasses rested on her small delicate nose. She then ran her fingers through her shoulder length dirty blond hair and made her way towards the kitchen. Kaylnda did not look like her age and stood five foot one with a body that had curves, along with being a little chubby. Now, she was really having a bad day and she really wish that she was still a treasure hunter. To top it off, she had let to hear anything from her adopted father, Victor Sullivan. She had met Sullivan when she was thirteen years old and living off the streets. Kaylnda was ordinally born Kaylnda Trevor and was raised by her grandmother until she was about seven years old. From there, she spent most of her time running away from orphanages until she ran into Victor Sullivan, who took her under his wing and adopts her as a daughter.

Kaylnda stopped in her living room and looked at the pictures on her wall. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at them. Her eye landed on the picture of Nathan and Elena's wedding. She was glad that Nathan was happy and found the right woman for him. They were in their late teens when they started to date and broke up when they were 20 years old. Nathan was her first crush and always hold a special place in her heart, but it was his older brother that would always have her heart. The one and only Sam Drake had her heart, but she never told him how she felt about him as she looked at a picture of them both. It was a couple of months before Nathan and he were going to Panama with a business partner. Sam had one arm wrapped around her waist and they were on the beach. Sam was leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek when Nathan snapped the picture. She then looked over to a picture of a treasure hunt that Nate and she had with Chole Frazer. The smile on her face got bigger.

Chole and her were the best of friends and got along very well. Nathan had met and dated Chole after He had broken up with Kaylnda. She last saw Chole at Nathan's wedding as well and knew that she should call her. The only one that she had talked to lately was Charlie Cutter that was a friend. Charlie would call and check on her to make sure she was doing ok. The last time she had seen Cutter was when she had to save him and help him home along with Chole from Talbot and Marlowe. Her light blue eyes slowly drifted over to a picture of Harry Flynn. The man who she learned to love and had to call her own for a little while. Even though in the end she found out he was a traitor and killed himself, she still loved him. She had met Flynn before when he had helped Nathan on some odd jobs. He would always flirt with her. The picture she had of Flynn was the only one that she had of him and she took it during the three months that she was forced to help Zoran. Flynn never let anyone touch or hurt her and was so charming. She would get lost in his green eyes whenever she looked into them. Kaylnda could remember running her finger through his short brown hair when they had a little alone time. Those moments she cherished the most. Especially after they made love and he had his head on her chest. She never thought that she could love someone again after Sam, but she did. Flynn's words still rang in her head as she pleaded with him not to kill himself. He had told her that she had taught him that he could love and care for something else more than money and treasure. That he loved her with all his heart, but it was not like a movie and she could not reform a bad guy.

A tear rolled down her right cheek as she wiped it away. Kaylnda had quiet treasure hunting after the Talbot and Marlowe incident. Just like Nathan did and started to live a normal life and Sullivan wanted her to be safe and not have her life in danger anymore. She agreed to start her life over. Now, she was a voice actor and a model when her friend that was a photographer needed help. Kaylnda was lonely and wanted a partner to spend the rest of her life with, but who knows if that was ever going to happen. She remember Flynn whispering in her ear as he held her that they were going to see this through and then start a life together, just the two of them. That is not how it turned out at all. Then, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her time off.

Kaylnda had just got her pajamas on when her cell phone was going off. She quickly ran into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. On the caller ID it was Nathan and She answered the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello, Nathan and what do I own the pleasure of this call?"

"I was wondering if you can help me with one last treasure hunt, Kaylnda?"

"I thought you were done with that life, Nate."

"Well, I need to help a friend. So are you in or are you not?"

"Who is the friend, is it someone that I know?"

"No, it is not someone you will now. I need your help. It will be like old times again."

"I am in, Nate. Where am I meeting you and does Dad know?"

"You are meeting me at the Rossi Estate in Italy for an auction and Sullivan knows. Also Kaylnda, wear something fancy. I will see you then."

" I will see you then. Take care Nathan."

Kaylnda hung up her phone and changed into clothes before packing her bags and texting her father that she need a ride. She was sure that Sullivan was going to be thrilled to see her and that she would help Nathan no matter what, but she had a feeling that they were going after Avery's treasure again, but who was the friend that Nathan was trying to help and they must be in some big trouble if they need help from Nathan. Kaylnda locked her front door behind her and grabbed her bag before going to meet her father to fly off to Italy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Back at It

The plane ride to Italy was not that bad. Kaylnda got to spend some quality time with her adopted father, Sullivan. They even got to catch up on somethings as they were flying. They even got to share some good laughs in as well. Soon, they landed the plane and went to go check into a hotel after they were done at the auction and got what they needed. Sullivan paid for three rooms and handed Kaylnda her key to her room. All the rooms were next to one another and she went into hers to get ready for the auction. Kaylnda got ready for the and did her hair and makeup before looking herself in the mirror and slipping on black flats. She made her way to the car, where Sullivan was waiting and headed to the auction.

They were waiting on Nathan and his friend. Kaylnda's very light blue eyes took in the surroundings of the room as Sullivan sat on the black leather couch. At the moment, she was wearing a royal blue dress that covered her feet. The top of her chest was exposed as the sweet heart neck line was connected to a long sleeve to like jacket. On her feet were black flats as she did not care for high heels. The boys were lucky that she even wore a dress. Kalynda's hair was fixed into a low ponytail with a black ribbon in, to hold the ponytail in place. She had her arms in front of her chest as she was waiting. Soon Kaylnda saw Nathan step in through the window and a small smile appeared on her face. She also noticed the man that came in after Nate. Kaylnda's eyes light up as she knew who the person was with Nathan, it was his older brother, Sam. Kaylnda thought that he had died 15 years ago and she was crushed when Nathan told her the news. She had fallen in love with Sam and he was her first love. Kaylnda never got the chance to tell Sam that she loved him. Nathan's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sullie?" Nathan asked

"You know what I like about partying with a bunch of crooks?" Sullivan replied

"What's that?" Nathan adds

"Nobody cares if you smoke indoors." Sullivan chuckles and so does Nathan.

"It's been awhile." Nathan replies as he opens up his arms. "Too long boyo." Sullivan adds as he hugs Nathan. Kaylnda shakes her head as she looks at them and chuckles. She places a hand on her heart as she looks at Nathan.

"I can't believe that you forget about me. The one that you look to as a little sister." Kaylnda hums

Nate chuckles and shakes his head as he heads over to Kaylnda and hugs her and then kisses her forehead. "It is good to see you, Big brother." Kaylnda smiles as she pats his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you since my wedding and the whole mess with Marlowe and Talbot. What have you been up to?" Nate hums

"A lot of things, but now is not the time to catch up." Kaylnda giggles

She notices that Sam is looking her up and down as she is talking to Nate. It sends a chill down her spine and she feels her attraction for Sam again. She nudges Nate and nodes her head towards Sam. Kaylnda returns to her place next to Sullivan as Nate turns towards the other man.

"You remember my dead brother, right?" Nate questions

"Victor." The man greets

"Well I will be god damed. It's been fifteenth years." Sullivan says as he walked towards the man. "Yep." The man replies as he tucks his hands into his pockets. "Good to see you alive, Sam." Sullivan says as he shakes Sam's hand. While Kaylnda watches from the corner of her eye.

"Let's try keeping him alive by getting this cross, Ok?" Nathan adds

Sam looks over her way and their eyes meet. Nate clears his throat and Sam looks right at him. Nate wraps his arms around her and looks at Sam.

"Sam, you remember Kaylnda Derek. The woman who is like my sister and has always put up with our shit." Nate explains

Sam smirks at her and Kalynda looks at him before heading to the door. "Come boys. Some things have changed our plans." She said as she opened the doors and walked out. They stood on the second floor and looked out towards the stage, where the auction was being held.

"Take-a-look." Sullivan says

There set the cross that the clue was needed to find Avery's treasure. The cross had been moved up in the auction and it was brought out.

"That's Avery's Cross." Nathan added

"They brought it out it out of storage. Just before you guys got here." Kaylnda hums

"They change the lot order," Sam sighs as he places his hands on the railing.

"Take a whole pile of cash to make that happen." Sullivan adds

"Alright how long before they start the bidding?" Nathan asks

"Ten, fifteen minutes tops." Kaylnda answers

"Well. there's got to be some way we can grab it." Nathan shoots back

Nathan and Sullivan have a discussion of how to grab the cross, getting the idea to create a diversion. Kaylnda could feel Sam's eyes on her once again and a chill ran up her spin. This was an odd sensation that she really missed and it had been a long time since she had felt it. She craved to have Sam touch her and she wished that he would make a move, but she had to focus on what was happening right now and how they were going to help Sam. Sam chuckled and Kaylnda turned her attention to the boys.

"What if they don't see us? Jesus, you guys act like you never spent time in prison. If you want something dirty done. Then you wait." Sam explains

"You wait until lights out. Everything happens when lights are out. A place like this probably has a backup generator, so it will not give us much time to grab the cross. We need to find the power room." Kaylnda answers

Sam's eyes were on Kaylnda once again and he smirked at her. Nathan and Sullivan began working up a plan to get the cross. Nathan pulled out the lay out of the building from inside his suit and unfolded it onto the small table. The boys gathered around it as Kaylnda kept watch. The plan was to grab the cross when the lights went out and someone had to be right next to the cross when it happened. Sam looks over his shoulder at Kaylnda and smiles at her as she was now standing behind him. Sam was impressed because he never heard her move or saw her.

"Scusate, signoori, Antipasti?" A feminine voice calls as a waitress comes up to the group. Nathan and Kaylnda decline. "Hi. How you are doing?" Sam asks the waitress as she turns away and replies with a chow. Sam watches her walk away with a stupid grin on his face. Kalynda rolls her eyes as she puts her arms under her chest. Her breasts perk up.

"Would you focus." Nathan says as he whacks Sam on the arm. "A waiter wouldn't get noticed," Sam replies as he shoves the snack into his mouth.

"That could work." Sullivan adds

"That will work." Nathan replies

Nathan and Sullivan go back to putting the plan into action by having Nathan turn off the power, Sam being the waiter, and Sullivan and Kaylnda on the floor on the lookout. The group then follows Sullivan as they head to the cellar. So, Nathan and Sam can cut through it. They walk past the gusts and Kaylnda was the very last person in the group. She could hear Sam talking to Sullivan and telling that he looked good and the years had been kind to him. Then, she sees Sam go out onto an outside balcony as Nathan and her, continue to follow Sullivan.

"Cellar's just through there. Let's go." Sullivan says

"Oh this place is fancy. Of course, they play douchey European techno." Nathan mumbles

"You sound a little jealous, Nate. I should take you to a Comic Con, when I have to be on a panel and take you to the after parties they have." kaylnda giggles

They finally make it to the cellar door and Sullivan stands off to the side as Kaylnda stands behind Nathan.

"Alright. let's do this. Miss me, Sweetness." Sam whispers and Kaylnda can feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. "You wish."Kaylnda teases as she looks over her shoulder at him as Nathan pulls and twists on the handles. The door does not open at all.

"Oh, hell. Its locked." Nathan says

"Shit, it was open earlier," Sullivan replies as he tries the door.

"Well, now what? Can we pick it?" Sam asks

"No, it's electronic." Kaylnda answers

"We're gonna have to find another way in." Sullivan says as the door beeps. The group acts like they are hanging out when a waiter in a golden vest walks out with a bottle of wine in his arm. They notice the card in his hand and watch him put it into his back pocket.

"You see that?" Sam asks

"Key card, back left pocket." Sullivan whispers

"Yep." Kaylnda hums

"I'm on it." Nathan says

"Oh, whoa, whoa. You sure you want to do that? There is a lot of eyes out there." Sam butts in

"I think I can handle a simple lift," Nathan shots back as he pats Sam's arm

Kaylnda watches as Nathan misses getting the key card twice and giggles. She watches as Sam walks up to him and she follows closely behind.

"You ah.. Need some pointers?" Sam asks

"No, just warming up that's all." Nathan answers

"Let me show you boys how a woman does it." Kaylnda says as she grabs a bottle of wine and walks to the waiter by the sculpture on the table. She sends a charming smile at the waiter. She mixes into the crowd and sneaks behind the waiter and grabs the card before heading back to the boys. She hands Nathan the card and can feel Sam's eyes on her once again. Kaylnda smirks at him and goes to stand beside Sullivan.

"She had you beat there, boys. It is nice to see professionals work." Sullivan chuckles

Nathan opens the door and Sullivan hands them all ear pieces so they can stay in contact with one another. Kaylnda places the ear piece in her ear and watches Nathan go through the door. Sam grabs Kaylnda's right hand and places a kiss on it before letting it go. "See you in a bit, Gorgeous," Sam says as he winks and smirks at her. He then walks through the door and closes it. Kaylnda rolls her eyes as Sullivan and her walk into the party.

Kaylnda keeps low and blends into the crowd. She had a feeling that something was coming that was going to cause problems for the group, it was a feeling in her gut. She watches Sullivan in the corner of her eye and hums as she took a ship of her wine. She then recognizes the woman that was talking to Sullivan, Nadine Ross. Nadine had come to her for hire to help her with one of her partners she was working with at the time, but Kaylnda turned her down. Then, she notices her old partner that she worked with walk into the picture, Rafe Adler. It made her blood boil as she saw him, he was nothing but a thorn in her side when they were working together to find Avery's treasure. Rafe was always so demanding and wanting everything done his way, not to mention his anger issues. Kaylnda hums as she took a sip of her whine. She moves her way in between the crowd and found a spot over by the side, where you were not in the spot light and in the shadows. At all times, she would glances over at Sullivan, to keep track of Rafe and Nadine. She knew that they were here for the cross as well as she listens to the conversation on the mics in her ear. Just then, she feels a hand on her lower back and jumps a little. Kaylnda looks over her shoulder and sees Sam, a soft smile on his face.

"You seem a little on edge. Is it because of the company we have hanging around?" Sam hums

"You could say that. I have somewhat of a past with the both of them." Kalynda growls

Sam wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his side with a small smirk on his face. Sam leans close to her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck again.

"You feel a little tense as well. Maybe when this is over and we are back at the hotel, I can give you a massage and there is no clothes necessary rule." Sam whispers

"I am sure I am not your first choice for a woman for you to offer that deal to." Kaylnda replies

"There has only been one woman out there for me and I have been thinking about her for 15 years as I was rotten in a prison in Panama. I just wonder if she thought about me at all?"

"Are you sure that she is the right woman for you, Sam? She is rough around the edges and has had a hell of a life with what shit that has happened to her."

"That is what she needs to find out."

Sam winks at her before kissing her temple and moving into place so that when Nathan was ready to turn off the lights. He could grab the cross and they could get out of this place. Kaylnda made her way to the door and as soon as she made it by the doors that were the exits. The power was shut off. She hears the harsh whispers of the guests as they are worrying over the power being turned off so suddenly. Kaylnda hopes that Sam can grab the cross fast because they only have a small window of time to grab the cross. She can hear Sullivan through her ear piece that he is going to grab a car. She quickly opens the door and gets out of the room. Kaylnda is by the gates and lifts up her dress a little and pulls out her Para 45 out of its holster and hid behind a pillar as she hears shouts coming from inside. She sees the guards aiming at the door and she is glad that she has the silencer on her gun. A couple of the guards falls down as she shoots them in the leg and her eyes lighten as she sees Nathan running out. Sam is running behind Nathan and her eyes twinkle as she looks at him. Sullivan swings the car around for them to get in as the guards continue to fire at them. Kaylnda slides in the car first in the backseat. Nathan gets in the front and Sam slides in next to her. Bullets start to hit the car as Sullivan hits the gas heading out the gate. Kaylnda's window glass breaks and she dives into Sam's side and he lifts up his arm. He gently rubs her back as they head to the hotel and tries to calm her down. She looks up and him and starts to settle down. Kaylnda had to admit that she felt safe in Sam's arms. Just like when Nathan and her dated, but she felt that way when she had dated Harry Flynn as well. Harry had betrayed Nathan, when they all worked together. Harry was charming as well and she never knew that he betrayed Nathan until Nathan told her. After Harry killed himself, Kaylnda had met and decided to work for Rafe, only for a year and a half. Due to Rafe being unbearable to work with and have everything done his way, along with his anger issues.

Kaylnda slowly removes herself from Sam's side as Harry's last words ring through her head. He had admitted to falling in love with her and stated that she had helped him see the error of his ways. That this was not like the movies and she was not going to reform the villain. Kaylnda wished that he was not so bull headed. She sighed as the car stops in front of the hotel and gets out. Nathan is behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asks

"How do you know that I am thinking about something?" Kaylnda replies

"Kay I know you and we dated for five years. I can read your body langue very well."

"That was a long time ago and we were in our late teens into are early twenties. I am just thinking of past ghosts, Nate."

"You are thinking about him again. You know what I thought about him and what he did, along with breaking your heart."

"I know Nate, but it took me a while to move on from you. After we broke up."

Nathan hugs her and they head up to one of the three rooms that Sullivan got for them. She can feel Sam's eyes on her and she starts to wonder if that Sam coming into her life is something that she needs or not. She always wondered about her future if Harry did not kill himself. Would they still be dating or would they have gotten engaged and then married? Would they have settled down and had kids or would have Harry left her and found someone else. Kaylnda would never know and Nathan had told her that Harry would have betrayed her some way in the end if he lived. Nathan had told her it was in his nature to be manipulative and that he would use people to bend to his own will. She just had to see what fate was going to throw her way as she was on this adventure with her friends that were more than her family when she looked at it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Off to Scotland We Go

Sam, Nathan, and Sullivan were sitting around a table in Kaylnda's hotel room. She was currently in the bathroom getting comfortable for the night. Sam sets his empty small glass on the table. "Okay." Sam sighs as he grabs the cross, that they stole from the auction. He drags the cross over to him and grabs the hammer in the other hand. He starts to act like he is going to break the top off before he stops.

"I hope I don't go to hell for this." Sam says. Then smashes the top of the cross off and his smile turns to a frown. "Shit." Sam says as he looks over to Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asks as he looks at Sam with concern. "It's empty." Sam replies as he looks at Victor.

"What?" Nathan shots as Sam starts laughing and shaking the cross. "You are such an asshole." Nathan sighs as he leans back in his chair.

"He's your brother." Victor adds

Just then, Kaylnda walks out in a pair of light blue pajama pants and a teal t-shirt. Sam's eyes immediately go to her as she walks over to them, standing next to her father. Sam stops shaking the cross for a minute. Victor asks how she is feeling and she tells him that she is feeling much better. Kaylnda's eyes look at Sam and he shakes his head before shaking the cross and a piece of paper falls out.

"Alright, skull and cross bones, A very good sign." Victor says

"It's Avery's insignia." Sam and Kaylna say at the same time. There as met for a moment before Sam unrolls the paper and looks at it. Kaylnda watches Sam at how giddy and excited he is. It brings a small smile on her face and her heart starts to beat a little faster.

"What is this?" Sam questions as he is looking at the paper.

"Ah..Hodie mecum eris in Paraddiso." Sam reads as the others watch him. Kaylnda starts to wonder what it means as she looks at the men.

"Today you will join me in Paradise." Nathan answers as he is looking down at the table.

"That is what Jesus said to Saint Dismas on the cross." Kaylnda says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"What about these numbers here? What do you make of this?" Sam asks as he pushes the paper over to Nathan. "Some kind of code or a phone number." Victor adds as he looks down at the paper.

"That real funny, Dad. It more like dates." Kaylnda replies as she rolls her eyes at Victor. "Take it easy with the Dad, Runt." Victor replies as he looks up at her and she shakes her head.

"C'mon, there dates. Kaylnda has the right idea." Nathan says as he takes the paper.

Sam looks at the paper as Nathan starts to explain it to him. Nathan gives out the year 1659 and Sam replies with that was the year Avery was born. Then, Nathan adds the year 1699 and Victor shoots back with that is the year that he died.

"By most accounts yes." Kaylnda answers

"That means we have date of birth, date of death, and Paradise." Sam adds

Nathan starts to think and then move in his chair as Sam says that they need to look for Avery's grave. Nathan smiles and replies they need to look at Saint Dismas' Cathedral and gets out of his chair to dig for his notebook. Sullivan and Sam continue to talk as Kaylnda pulls up a chair to sit on and places the chair next to Sam. She sits down as Nathan turns around with a map in his hands.

"Rafe has been scouring that site for ages." Kaylnda sighs

"Yeah, the cathedral." Nathan replies as he opens his note book. He then leans over and points to the symbols on the paper, explaining that they are found on old Scottish gravestones as he looks at Victor. He then pulls out his map and Kalynda stands up and leans over Sam's shoulder to get a better look, her breast gently pushed up against his shoulder. Sam shakes a little as he is surprised and enjoying the feeling of Kaylnda being so close to him. Nathan points on the map and explains the layout with where the cathedal is and the graveyard, with the graveyard being on the other side, away from the cathedral.

"Rafe has been looking in the wrong area." Sam says

"Because his head is too far up his ass and has to have everything done his way. This is good for us." Kaylnda huffs

"Exactly. Of course, I agree with Kaylnda as well." Nathan adds

"Guys, we are going to Scotland." Sam cheers

"All right, All right. Wait—Wait up. You do realize that Rafe knows you're coming?" Victor consigns

"Yeah, we can deal with that when we get there." Nathan replies

"That psycho would like nothing better than for you to show up. Pulse, he got Nadine and her whole army to back him up!" Victors shoots back

"Yeah, but he does not have what we have." Kaylnda continues

"He doesn't have this. The biggest pirate treasure of all time is within our grasp." Nathan explains

Kaylnda sighs as she watches Nathan and Victor bicker over what is happening. Nathan is getting excited at what is happening and Victor asks how Elena is cool with all of this. Then, Victor knows what Nathan has done and has lied to Elena about everything. They being to argue over what Nathan is doing to her. Kaylnda rolls her eyes and a small yawn escapes her lips. She then looks over at Nathan and glares at him.

"You are nothing giving her enough credit, Nathan. You two have been through a lot together and it has been a hell of a ride. I think she would understand if you told her the truth. She may have not agreed with it, but Elena would understand. You are going to ruin your marriage and relationship like this." Kaylnda growls

"That's really great coming from you because you are so great with relationships yourself. Hell, you even dated and fell in love with the backstabbing friend of mine, Harry Flynn. You could not save him from killing himself, hell he probably did not even love you and just wanted to sleep with you. His whole plan was to get you pregnant and have an offspring to live on his name. We know that you could not even keep that baby growing inside of you! To top it off, you never had the guts to tell my brother you love him!" Nathan yells

Kaylnda slaps Nathan across the face as angry tears fall from her light blue eyes. "Fuck you, Nathan. I have been with you thick and thin, even when I thought hell was going to freeze over. I saw you as family and this is how you repay me! Go to Hell!" Kaylnda shoots as she goes to Victor's room to cool down her temper. Sam watches with sadness in his eyes as she leaves and glares at his brother and so does Victor.

"Real smooth, Kid. You better give my baby girl a dam good apology!" Victor snaps

"Things have changed now. Rafe is involved now. And.. I can take this on my own. All three of us can take it from here and after what you just pulled, I think you should go fix things before you screw up more." Sam replies

"Well, thank you for your input. The both of you. Excuse me." Nathan says as he grabs his phone and goes out to the balcony to call Elena. Sam and Victor can hear Nathan talking to Elena on the phone and Sam pours Victor another glass and he moves his glass. Then, Sam pours himself another glass of whiskey and looks into the glass before he speaks.

"Something on your mind, dear?"

"Look, I um, I realize it couldn'tve been easy.. all those years away. And I am sorry for what happened to you. But it's not his fault." Victor answers

"I never said it was." Sam hums

"Took him a long time for him to get out of this game."

"You see a gun to his head. He chose this. Okay, he is meant for this life"

Sam glares at Victor from across the table as they continue to argue about Nathan.

"You really believe that?"

"Why are you here, Victor?"

"Because someone got to keep an eye out for him and someone has to take care and watch out for my daughter. She has been through hell for most of her life and it is about time that changes. She was out of this life too, before she chose to help as well."

Nathan walks back in and tells Elena that he will see her in a few more weeks. The door opens and Kaylnda walks back into her room with red puff eyes. Nathan hangs up the phone and pulls out the chair to sit back down. Sam looks over at Kaylnda and then his brother. The words that she loves him sinks in and wonder if she still is in love with him. Nathan then looks over at Kaylnda and runs a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry for being an ass. You did not deserve that from me, Kay. From anyone as a matter of fact and I just took my stress and anger out on you. You have been to hell with me and back for many years. You were always there for me. I am truly sorry for that. Do you forgive me?" Nathan asks

"I forgive you, Nate. I want to know where Sam is going to be sleeping?" Kaylnda replies

"I thought we could share a room and bed with me." Nathan says

"I let the three of you figure out what is going on and make a decision. I am hitting the hay. We have an early morning." Victor said as he got up and kisses Kaylnda on the forehead before going out of the room. "I think you two need to talk about some things. You can come to the room after you are done, Sam." Nathan hums as he gets up and hugs Kaylnda along with a kiss on the forehead. Then, it is just the two of them in the room. Kaylnda is looking at the floor, biting her bottom lip. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she is feeling a little shy and awkward about being alone in the room with Sam. She was acting like a teenager all over again when she realized that she was in love with Sam. Sam looks at he with a glow coming from him. The icing was on the cake after his brother had said that she loves him. It made him feel pride and that he ruled the world. He had been thinking about her for the past 15 years and regretted that telling her that he loved her before going to Panama or even making love to her.

"Is it true, Kaylnda?" Sam asks

"Is what true, Sam?" Kaylnda replies

"What my brother said, that you love me."

"It is, Sam. I love you and have for a very long time. After I broke up with your brother, I started to notice the little things that you did and it made me happy. The more I was around you, the more I started to love you. Your brother would always tease me and then try to push me a little to confess to you. I figured you would never be interested in a girl like me and if I could be close to you as a friend and see you happy, I was ok with that. After I got the news you were dead from your brother, I was crushed. I hated myself for not telling you that I love you. I threw things in my house and kept to myself. Nathan and Dad helped me threw it and I started to go on adventures with Nathan. I helped him where ever I could."

"You were wrong that I would never be interested in a girl like you. I was crazy about you as I grew up with you. I love to hear your laugh or when your eyes would light up. There were often times where I would watch you from afar. You always made my heart beat fast and when you touched me, I craved it more. I loved how you would shiver and react to me touching you. I figured you wanted to stay as friends, so I did not push into telling you my feelings. I did not want to ruin what I had with you. I kick myself for not telling you that I love you before I went to Panama and that I did not make love to you also. I have thought about you every day while I was rotten in that prison cell in Panama. I wonder if you were married, had children, or what you did for a living. Sometimes I would dream of a life with you and creating a family. I love you, Kaylnda."

Sam slowly got up off of his chair and made his way towards Kaylnda. He was taller than her and towered over her. He gently put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. Her eyes were searching his, searching for the truth oh him loving her. "I mean it, Kay. I love everything and every inch of you." Sam whispers as he leans in and kisses her. He put all he was feeling into the kiss and passion. He soon felt Kaylnda wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. She kissed him back with equal force and felt him put his hands on her waist. Sam smirks into the kiss and smirk when the kiss ended. A small smile was on Kaylnda's face as she looks up at him. "I love you too, Sam. Always have and always will." Kaylnda whispers back as she hugs him. Sam hugged her back and rubbed her back. They ended the hug and Sam sat back down. He pulled Kaylnda onto his lap and she snuggled into his chest.

"Tell me about Harry Flynn." Sam hums

"I met Harry through Nathan. Harry and Nathan were very good friends and had done a couple of jobs together. On one of those jobs I was called in as well to help. We had hit it off and he started to flirt with me. He was charming and funny along with being a gentleman as well. He had short brown hair with emerald green eyes and was an inch shorter than you. We hit it off and I was attracted to him. Nothing happened until he can to Nathan and me at a bar for help along with Chole. I never thought he would back stab Nathan. He can back from the job that Nathan and he went together without Nathan. I was forced to meet the man he was working for, Zoran Lazarevic. A very evil man searching for a thing called the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala. I was with Harry for three months and he never let anything bad happen to me or anyone touch me. We fell in love with one another. Harry had switched my birth control with vitamins without me knowing to have a baby with me. Which, I did become pregnant the final month I was with him. Harry killed himself with a grenade after I tried to convince him not to do it. He told me that I had changed him of his selfish ways and that he really did love me, but I could not reform the bad guy because it was not a movie. He left me a letter explaining what he dreamed and hope would happen to us, but had a feeling that it would not happen. So he changed my pills and got me pregnant. I had a miscarriage with all the stress I had and with losing another person I loved. I lost the baby just after a month and it killed me to lose the last thing I had of Harry. Nathan and Elena help me through that time me my life." Kaylnda explains

"Sorry, Sun. I wish you did not have to go through all of that. We can talk about when you met Rafe and Nadine later. I think we should both get some rest. I will head to my room."

"Can you get your stuff and come back?"

Sam chuckles as he looks at her and thinks it over. He really wants to, but he wants to take things slow and sweep Kaylnda off her feet. He wanted to be a gentlemen and prove that he was the right man for Kaylnda. Along with not getting smart comments from his brother and an argument with Sullivan. He gently got up with Kaylnda and put her into the bed, covering her up as well. Sam help her take off her glasses and place them on the night stand next to her. He leans down and gives her a kiss and walks to the door. Kaylnda searches his eyes looking for an answer to her question, hoping he would accept the offer.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Sun. I want to do things right and take it slow. I want to give you what you deserve, Kaylnda."

He opens the door and walks out, closing the door quietly behind him. Sam opens the door to Nathan and his room walking in. His brother is sitting on the bed, looking through his phone. Sam was glad that the bed was huge and there was plenty of room for the both of them. "I take it you talk things through with Kay. That you both told the other how you feel about one another." Nathan says as he looks up at Sam. "Yeah, we did and it felt nice." Sam replies as he pulls out clean clothes to wear in the morning.

"I am surprised that you did not spend the night with her. I figured you would grab your stuff and move it into her room." Nathan hums

"She wanted me too, but I decided not to. I want to take things slow and give her what she deserves. I owe it to her after 15 years of not being around and not telling her I loved her before I went to Panama. I want to prove to her and others that I am the man that she needs." Sam answers

"Sam Drake taking things slow, that is a shocker. I know you are the man that Kay needs. She needs something to go right in her life and no one deserves more than, Kaylnda." Nathan adds

"I hope you are right, little brother." Sam says as he lays in bed and slowly closes his eyes. While he sleeps, he dreams of being married to Kaylnda and having a couple of children running around. Along with one on the way as she places her hands on her stomach and he is holding her in his arms. A small smile appears on Sam's face as he dreams on.


End file.
